


Occasionally...

by wistfulmemory



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasionally...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Occasionally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511312) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> rthstewart asked for Cassandra and Mathemagic

Occasionally Cassandra thinks about the alternate realities Colonel Baird told them about. Occasionally Cassandra pulls out the bit of magic she managed to save and examines it and theorizes all of the possibilities that would develop with her use of Mathemagic. Occasionally Cassandra sighs and decides the world is not quite ready for all of those possibilities, but maybe someday it will be…


End file.
